Question: The graph of $y^2 + 2xy + 40|x|= 400$ partitions the plane into several regions. What is the area of the bounded region?
Answer: To deal with the $|x|$ term, we take cases on the sign of $x$:

If $x \ge 0$, then we have $y^2+2xy+40x=400$. Isolating $x$, we have $x(2y+40) = 400-y^2$, which we can factor as \[2x(y+20) = (20-y)(y+20).\]Therefore, either $y=-20$, or $2x=20-y$, which is equivalent to $y=20-2x$.


If $x < 0$, then we have $y^2+2xy-40x=400$. Again isolating $x$, we have $x(2y-40) = 400-y^2$, which we can factor as \[2x(y-20) = (20-y)(y+20).\]Therefore, either $y=20$, or $2x=-y-20$, which is equivalent to $y=-20-2x$.

Putting these four lines together, we find that the bounded region is a parallelogram with vertices at $(0, \pm 20)$, $(20, -20)$, and $(-20, 20)$, as shown below: [asy]size(6cm);real f(real x) {return 20; } draw(graph(f, -25, 0)); real g(real x) { return -20; } draw(graph(g, 0, 25)); real h(real x){return 20-2*x;} draw(graph(h, 0,25)); real i(real x){return -20-2*x;} draw(graph(i, -25,0)); draw((0,-32)--(0,32),EndArrow); draw((-26,0)--(26,0),EndArrow); label("$x$",(26,0),S); label("$y$",(0,32),E); dot((0,20)--(0,-20)--(20,-20)--(-20,20));[/asy] The height of the parallelogram is $40$ and the base is $20$, so the area of the parallelogram is $40 \cdot 20 = \boxed{800}$.